


Babysitting a Pine

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris babysit Chris' nephew for the weekend and it's not as easy as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting a Pine

“I lost him.”

“What do you mean you lost him Zachary?”

“I mean I don’t know where he is Christopher.”

“You lost my nephew! I was gone for thirty minutes.”

“I know, I know. He wanted to play hide and seek.”

“Oh no.”

“And he is a really good hider.”

Chris shook his head. Katie and her husband mentioned that they wanted to go to Vegas for a weekend and Zach surprisingly said he and Chris could watch Luca any time. She took his offer, much to Chris’ dismay. He loved his little nephew, don’t get him wrong, but watching a four year old for a weekend was way different than watching him for an afternoon. And his wonderful husband Zach had to lose him on their first day.

“Okay, this isn’t a big deal. Where did you look?”

“The kitchen, backyard, bathroom, office, guest room…”

“Okay, okay. How about you tell me where you haven’t looked.”

“Our room. And the garage.”

“Our room it is.”

Luca was not there. They checked under the bed and the closet but the little boy was yet to be found. Just as they were about to check the garage they heard a high pitched giggle from their personal bathroom. Zach opened the door and almost cried at what he saw. Chris laughed.

“Look Uncle Zach! I look just like you!” All of Zach’s bottles of hair products surrounded Luca, all open and sticking on the floor. In a cup was a concoction of Zach’s creams and gels. Lucas’s hands were coated in his masterpiece and so was his hair, slicked back just like his uncle.

“Wow. You do look like Uncle Zach buddy! Smell like him too.” Luca giggled and Chris was careful to pick him up and place him on his hip. “Let’s get you clean while Uncle Zach cleans this mess up. Right Uncle Zach?”

Zach said nothing as he stared dejectedly at his stuff. Chris almost thought he saw tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

 

The bath must have taken longer than usual because when he walked out the smell of Zach’s famous meatballs with tomato sauce permeated the air.

“You cooked?”

“I can cook if you can remember Mister ‘This is my kitchen, get out because I’m the chef’ Pine.”

“Haha. Very funny.” Chris picked Luca up. “Now buddy, don’t you have something to say to Uncle Zach?”

Luca gave him the famous Pine puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry for using your stuff Uncle Zach. But you couldn’t find me and I was bored.”

Zach took Luca from Chris and cuddled the boy. “How can I resist this face? Apology accepted. Give me hugs.” Luca did and even gave him a kiss. Zach practically melted.

“Good job with saying sorry Luca. Is dinner ready babe?”

“Yup. Let me bring it over.” He set Luca down on a chair and Chris eagerly awaited his husband’s dinner. Zach brought over the plates of pasta and topped it with generous servings of meatballs and sauce. “Bon appetit!”

Chris and Zach dug in but there was one little boy at the table who did not. “Luca, you’re not hungry?”

“I don’t want paghetti.”

“But you love spaghetti! Mommy says you eat it all the time.”

“But I want hot dogs! And fish sticks!” He began to bang his hands on the table chanting hot dogs and fish sticks over and over.

Chris looked to Zach whose eyes were twitching. “Zach?”

Zach cleared his throat and smiled at Luca. “Baby, we don’t have hot dogs and fish sticks here. If you’re a good boy and eat your spaghetti and meatballs, then I will make you fish sticks and hot dogs tomorrow. Okay?”

The stare off between the two was intense. But the boy inherited blue eyes that the Pine’s were famous for and Zach caved. By the time he left to the store and cooked the hot dogs and fish sticks, Luca was no longer very hungry for dinner and demanded dessert. Luckily before Zach popped a vein, Chris was able to get him to eat half his plate and then serve him ice cream.

That turned out to not be the best of ideas because Luca became very hyper after that. He ran everywhere he went, jumped on furniture, and almost knocked down a vase Zach brought on his last trip to Italy. Chris had to hold the squirming four year old while Zach hid every possession he thought might be breakable (which was pretty much everything they had made of glass).

After an hour Chris knocked on the door to his and Zach’s office. “Babe, are you okay?”

“No.”

“He’s calm now so you can come out.”

“He almost broke my vase.”

“And he’s very sorry.”

“And he didn’t like my cooking.”

“He just likes fish sticks better. I love your cooking.”

Zach opened the door. “Really?”

Chris kissed him on the cheek. “Really. Now come on, Luca has a surprise for his Uncle Zach.”

The surprise Chris was talking about was Luca’s abandoned drawings. His new surprise was a crude drawing of Zach and the dogs on their white living room wall. Luca for his part was very proud. “I drew you and your puppies Uncle Zach! You like it?”

“I think I need to sit down.”

Chris wanted to paint the walls soon anyway so he gave Luca a stern but composed talk on how he shouldn’t be drawing on walls. Luca gave them his puppy eyes and I’m sorry hugs and everything was forgiven and mostly forgotten.

It was late so Chris dressed Luca in his pajamas while Zach cleaned Luca’s mess again. Luca was nowhere near ready for bed so they put on his favorite movie so he could fall asleep. It was Star Wars, much to Chris and Zach’s chagrin. Katie said he really liked the ewoks.

Half way through the movie Luca fell asleep and snuggled between his two uncles. Zach was almost asleep himself.

“Should we put him to bed now Zach?”

“Whatever you want. You’re the expert.”

“I’m hardly an expert Zach. And you are the one that wanted to babysit.”

“Not one of my best ideas.”

“Why did you want to do it anyway?”

Zach sighed and ran his fingers through Luca’s brown hair. “I thought it would be nice to get some… practice.”

“Practice?”

“I want a kid Chris.”

“Oh.”

“At least I wanted a kid. But apparently I’m not very good at this whole parenting thing. And isn’t that ironic? I want kids and I’m bad with them and you don’t want them and you’re amazing.”

“Why do you think I don’t want kids?”

“Come on Chris. You said it before to family, friends, and even the press that you never thought about having kids and parenting is not something you envision yourself doing.”

“I did say that didn’t I?”

“Yes. And I don’t know, I thought if I did a good job watching Luca and you had fun this weekend then you might…”

“Want kids too.” Zach nodded, still giving the sleeping Luca all of his attention. His look was so tender and sweet it made Chris’ heart ache.

“Zach, when I said those things, we weren’t together at the time. It’s true that I never really wanted kids but now… now I have you. And you’re the only person on earth I could have ever seen myself having kids with.”

Zach looked up, hope in his eyes. Chris wished they had a kid with eyes like Zach’s. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Let’s have a baby.”

Zach smiled but it turned into a wince as Luca kicked in his sleep. “The baby won’t be sleeping with us right?”

“Oh definitely not.”


End file.
